


Psycho

by Jelixpo



Category: Jelix - Fandom, septicpie - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelixpo/pseuds/Jelixpo
Summary: The term "change your fate" is used to motivate people to go after their dreams, and the ones they love. Felix takes it to the extreme.





	Psycho

Placing his finger on the top corner edge, he once again dragged his finger slowly down across the picture's sleek surface. He slid down until his finger fell of the bottom. He moved back up and replaced his finger on the top corner edge, and repeated his previous actions. And repeated them again. And again. His mind was not on the picture's texture, though, but rather on what the picture held on its front. A man's smiling face had been captured on the picture's front from a past moment. Adorned with a backpack, carrying a water bottle and with the forest behind him showed that that past moment had been of a hike through the woods. The swede holding the picture smiled at the memory that had been captured. The man present in the photo also added to the swede's happiness.

Lifting his eyes off of the picture in his hand, the swede, laying comfortably on his bed, looked around at the pictures that surrounded his room. All of these pictures held the face of the same irishman that smiled on the picture in his hand. In the photos on the swede's wall the irishman was sometimes smiling, but sometimes he was drinking, or eating, or just simply sitting, not looking at the camera, completely unaware that a camera had been anywhere near him. One or two of the photos held the irishman sitting in his home, with the position of the photo showing that it had obviously been taken on the outside looking in.

Sighing, the swede looked back down at the picture in his hand.

"Tomorrow... " He began, to no one in particular, "is a very special day for **us**..." He replaced his finger on the picture, this time stroking the irishman's frame, "yes, very special indeed," the swede thought to himself for a moment, "... I wonder if you're awake yet," he thought. Realizing his stupidity, he chuckled to himself, "No, of course not. You couldn't be. Not after that," he said. 

He was so excited. He had waited for this moment for what felt like forever. And it would have been forever, had he not taken fate into his own hands. Despite his excitement, he managed to slip into a peaceful sleep, with the thoughts of what tomorrow might hold dancing about in his head.

~~~

He panted frantically as he allowed his arms a short rest, his previous attempt having failed to free him. Balling his hands into fists, he pulled fiercely at the ropes that held his hands behind the chair. Pain shot through his arm, his wrists already having been rubbed raw from his freak out when he had first awoken about half an hour ago. He had already discovered that trying to dislodge his feet was useless, as they were pulled back underneath his seat and tied tightly to the back legs of the chair that he was tied to. Rope had also been tied tightly around his chest and lap, securing him to the chair and preventing a large amount of his mobility. His only hope was somehow freeing his hands. The pain from his wrists was becoming unbearable. Gasping, he slumped his arms down, resting his muscles and stopping the pain.

His eyes darted around the room that he was in. He had already predetermined that he did not know where he was, but he couldn't stop himself from still staring at every inch of the room in hopes that me might somehow recognize where he was. Anything to let him know what on earth was happening, and why he was here. There wasn't very much that he could see, though. A bright light that hung from the roof directly above him obscured his ability to see anything else in the dark room. He squinted his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time, trying to see anything in the darkness. Still, nothing. Wherever he was, it wasn't anywhere anyone could hear him. He had already determined that by screaming his heart out until his voice had become raspy and receiving no reply.

Jack tried to think back to what happened before he had gotten here. First, he had gone out to a bar with his friends. He had started to feel woozy, so Felix had agreed to drive him back to his place. That car drive had taken forever. It felt like they had been going in circles. So they were driving and then... And then... And then what? Did he pass out? Everything went blank after that.

Suddenly, the quietest sound of the door unlatching greeted Jack's ears. He whipped his head toward where the sound had come from, which was a few feet to the right, but not at his side. He couldn't see into the darkness, but he could hear the soft creak as a door was opened.

"Wh-who's there!" Jack shouted into the darkness, sounding more so like a command then a question. He received no reply, however, "Wh-who are you!" He shouted again. Still no answer. Whoever was in the doorway just seemed to be staring at him. Or... Was anyone even there? Had he just imagined the noise? "H-hello?" He asked. The silence that replied to him caused a soft whimper to escape him.

Had he really just been left here? Just shoved into the corner of some place to hide him? He lowered his head as he thought about this. He felt his lip start to quiver, and he did nothing to stop it. He closed his eyes as a few tears streamed down his cheeks as a soft sob escaped him. He was about to let himself go completely when...

Were... Were those footsteps? ... Yes! The soft stepping sound was coming from where he had heard the door earlier. Shooting his head up, Jack watched as the figure slowly came into view.

"Felix!" Jack shouted in excitement, the light finally illuminating the swede's face enough to make out, "oh, thank god! I was so scared no one was coming!" Jack looked up at Felix with hope in his eyes. Felix looked down back at him, as calm as could be. The corners of his mouth seemed to turn up slightly in a grin.

There was a part of Felix that wanted to sprint towards Jack. To untie him, and remove him from harm's way. To keep him safe in his little bubble. But...

Jack's hope was quickly replaced with confused as Felix walked right past him, not saying a word.

"F-Felix? A-Aren't you gonna untie me?" Jack asked, craning his neck to the side to look back at the swede. Unfortunately, Felix had walked somewhere behind him, so trying to twist himself to look at Felix proved to be incredibly difficult.

"No," was the the only answer Felix gave. Jack was stunned to silence for a moment, then a shaky scoff came from his lips.

"Y-yeah, okay. Real funny Felix, messing with me," Jack turned his face forward, giving up on trying to look back at Felix, "but, uh, you are gonna untie me, right?" He asked.

"No," the same reply came from Felix. Jack's breathing became slightly faster as his heart rate went up. He wasn't serious, right?

"D-do you know who did this?" Jack stammered out.

"I did," Felix answered calmly, walking back over to Jack with a stool in hand.

"Wh-what?!" Jack shrieked, looking up at Felix as he set the stool down next to Jack, "N-no you...! You didn't...! Wh-why would...!" Jack's voice was shaky as he tried to find a reason as to why Felix would say that. Jack looked into Felix's eyes with fearful confusion, their faces now level with each other after the swede sat down on the stool, "F-Felix?" Jack stared at Felix, silently pleading for an answer. The swede chuckled slightly, sending a wave of dread over Jack.

"Why wouldn't I?" Felix answered back with his own question, cocking his head to the side slightly and shrugging his shoulders as he did so, a smile playing at his lips, "besides..." Felix trailed off as his eyes moved down and across Jack's frame, "now you can't run away," Felix stretched his hand forward and placed his fingers on Jack's hip, then slowly dragged his fingers up, under Jack's shirt and across his skin.

Jack shrieked when Felix touched him and tried to move away, but the ropes held him in place. He squirmed in his bindings as Felix's fingers sent shivers through his whole body.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Jack screeched, pulling desperately at his bindings. Felix stopped moving his fingers, looking back up into Jack's eyes, his smile disappearing, "What the **fuck** is wrong with you?!" Jack screamed fearfully at the swede. Felix's eyes narrowed at the irishman, "Having you gone **fucking insane**?!" Jack spat at him.

"Jack-" Felix began.

" **NO**!" Jack interrupted him, " _what the actual **fuck** is **wrong** with you_?!" Jack screeched. Felix's nose scrunched up as a scowl spread across his face.

" **Jack** -" Felix tried to begin again, digging his nails into Jack's side as he did so, causing Jack to flinch.

" **Don't fucking touch me, you fucking psychopath**!" Jack screamed, struggling in his bindings, " **let me go**!"

Felix stood up from his stool and walked over somewhere behind Jack, his rage obviously having built itself up enough to cause him to take action. Jack continued to struggle fiercely, not caring how much his arms hurt. Felix had left the door open when he came in, right? Perhaps someone could hear him now.

"Help! **HELP**! _Somebody_ **HELP ME**!" Jack screamed, still struggling.

" **Enough** ," Felix commanded, his voice booming as he sat back down on the stool next to Jack. Jack was about to cuss him out again, until something sharp pressed itself firmly against Jack's chest.

Jack's heart sank into the pit of his stomach when he looked down and saw the large, sharp, shining knife that Felix had pressed onto his chest. His heart beat faster then it every had before, its beat causing him to tremble sporadically, and his breathing became fast and shaky. His mouth hung open as his lip quivered in fear. He thrashed at his bindings, wanting nothing more that to run as far away from here as he could. Quickly, the knife sliced sideways across his chest, cutting him slightly. He shrieked in fear, his chest stinging. The knife was quickly placed back on his chest.

" **Stop** ," Felix commanded harshly, "or I'll do it again,"

" _O-okay! Okay! Okay okay okay!_ ," Jack spoke frantically, shaking uncontrollably. He stopped all of his movements, save for the frantic rise and fall of his chest and his shaking. This seemed to please Felix, his calm look returning to his face.

"That's your biggest fear, right?" Felix asked teasingly, "being stabbed in the chest," Felix said calmly, pressing the tip of the knife into Jack's chest as he did so. The fearful sob that fell from Jack's lips caused Felix to chuckle.

" _P-please Felix_ ," Jack trembled as fearful tears sprung to his eyes, " _p-please don't please_ ," Jack's voice broke at his last word, tears trailing down his cheeks. Felix eased the pressure he had on the knife and slid it down to Jack's stomach.

"Shh, stop. It's alright. Shhh sh sh shhh," Felix cooed calmly, "calm down,"

Jack took deep, shaky breaths as he tried to calm himself. He could not tear his eyes away from the knife placed against his stomach, so there was only so much he could do to calm himself. Still, he breathed deeply, tears still rolling down his cheeks. His shaking seemed to lessen slightly, but only slightly. Felix just stared at Jack as he did this, calm as could be.

"Look at me," Felix said softly. 

Jack heard him, but his mind was preoccupied by the knife against his stomach, so he did not listen. Thankfully, Felix recognized this and did not become angry. Instead, he lifted the knife up and placed it against Jack's chin, then pushed it up slightly. Jack was quick to follow and allow his head to be pushed up, fear completely suffocating his senses.

"Look at me," Felix repeated calmly. This time Jack listened, and fixed his eyes on the swede's face. Felix's mouth curled up in a smirk as he looked at Jack's fearful expression, tears still streaming from his eyes as he breathed heavily, "stay still," Felix commanded softly as he lowered the knife back to Jack's stomach, switching the knife over from his right hand to his left as he did so. He did not break eye contact with the irishman.

Jack did as he was told and did not move, his eyes fixed on Felix. His attention was torn away from the swede, however, as Felix raised his hand towards Jack's face. Jack stayed still, remembering what he had been told, and merely watched with fearful anticipation as the swede's hand came up to his cheek. Fearing what he might do, Jack screwed his eyes shut, a fearful whimper escaping him as Felix's hand neared his face.

A twinge of guilt shot through Felix, causing him to hesitate. He looked at Jack's quivering lip and trembling frame, his eyes closed so tight and yet tears still escaped him. His teeth were gritted together, fearing the worst was to come. Again, Felix had the urge to untie him, crack a joke, see his smiling face again. But...

A sob spilled from Jack's lips as Felix placed the palm of his hand on his cheek, fearing the worst. Felix's gently swiped at the skin under Jack's eye, wiping his tears away.

"You're so beautiful..." Felix cooed, caressing Jack's cheek tenderly, "so very, _very_ beautiful," he sighed, gently sliding his fingers down Jack's cheek and across his jaw. He moved his fingers to Jack's chin, then slid his middle finger up towards Jack's lip and ran his finger across it.

Jack opened his eyes, confusion and fear filling his mind. Wasn't Felix going to hurt him? That's what he had thought. He looked at Felix's eyes, but Felix was looking down at Jack's lips as he caressed them, a look of pleasure on his face. Then, it seemed as if Felix got an idea. His eyes widened slightly, and he looked up into Jack's eyes. Felix slid his hand from Jack's cheek to the back of his neck. Then, while leaning forward and pulling Jack close, he closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Jack's. Jack's eyes widened completely, and he yelped as he was forced into the kiss. He squirmed in his bindings, trying to get away from Felix, but the knife in Felix's other hand was quickly pressed onto his stomach, slightly piercing his skin. Jack stopped his movements, afraid that Felix might seriously hurt him if he continued. 

Jack whimpered in defeat, the small noise muffled by Felix's lips against his. His breathes still shook with fear as he trembled in Felix's hold. Meanwhile, Felix reveled in the moment, loving every second of it. Taking a deep breath in through his nose, Jack's scent filled him and he became content. Felix pulled away from Jack, humming happily as his eyes fluttered open as the amazing moment ended.

"I've wanted to do that for _**so long**_ ," Felix cooed in a hushed tone, his eyes staring lovingly back into Jack's fearful ones. There was a moment of silence, the both of them just staring at each other. Felix's mind was calm for once, while Jack's head swirled while he thought about what had just taken place.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack whispered, his voice still shaking. 

"Because I love you," Felix whispered back, moving his hand down to Jack's thigh. Jack's face twisted up into a look mixed of surprise and fear.

"Y-you... You Love me?" Jack asked.

"Of _course_ I do," Felix cooed, squeezing Jack's thigh slightly as he did so, "that's why I brought you here. Now, there's _nothing_ keeping you from me," Felix sounded so sincere, so loving, as if he did not truly understand what he was doing.

"A-and what if I don't love you?" Jack asked quietly, fearing that he might anger Felix with his question. The swede merely giggled in response.

"That's not really your decision to make anymore, is it?" Felix smiled back, completely unaffected by what he was saying. A wave of panic washed over Jack, but he did hid best to ignore it. The knife was still pressed to his stomach, after all, so angering Felix was not a good idea right now.

"A-and... If I protest?" Jack asked fearfully.

"Then..." Felix trailed off, looking down at his pocket as he moved his hand towards it, then lifted something out of it, "I'll have to use this," Felix held out the object toward's Jack.

He wanted to throw up. Jack, staring down at the device in Felix's hand, instantly knew that this scenario had to be a moment from one of his deepest nightmares. A red ball attached to two strips of black leather sat in Felix's hand. The ends of the leather held clips that would be used to hold it in place, wherever it was put. It was a ball gag.

"If I hear a protest, or a complaint, then this little guy pops right into your mouth. Simple as that," Felix stated, sounding almost cheery. 

Jack looked at Felix in disgusted fear. Felix stared down at the ball, then he moved the knife from Jack's stomach to the ball, gently sliding the knife's sharp edge against it.

"Y'know-," Felix began, "There were other colours, other kinds. I thought about a green one, and painting a blue circle on it, but-" Felix paused, lifting the knife up. Panic shot through Jack as Felix gently slid the sharp edge across his quivering lips, "I thought red would go best with those pretty, pink, perfect lips of yours," Felix cooed lovingly.

"F-Felix," Jack trembled, backing his head away from the knife, " _please_ ," he whispered shakily, "don't do this," he shook his head slightly as he pleaded. Felix smiled.

"Oh-," Felix began, setting the knife down on the stool as he stood up from it, "don't worry-," he cooed as he walked around behind Jack. 

Before Jack could think, his mouth was forced open and the ball shoved in between his lips. He shrieked and squirmed as he heard the clips close together behind his head, locking the ball gag in his mouth. Felix bent over the chair, his head appearing upside down in front of Jack's face. His hand latched onto Jack's jaw and cupped it tightly, forcing the irishman to look at him. His other hand's fingers tenderly slid themselves down Jack's cheek.

" _Everything's going to be **just fine**_ ," he cooed lovingly, his death grip on Jack unwavering. Jack whimpered fearfully through the gag.

 

Everything was **not** going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So, an anon on tumblr asked kissmefelix about a jelix Criminal Minds au. I wasn't the person who asked about it, but it did get me thinking about a crazed!felix au, or maybe a yendere!felix au is a more fitting term for it. So I wrote a little thing about it.
> 
> :)


End file.
